


The General And The Jedi X: Ski Bunnies And Snow Angels :)

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The General And The Jedi [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Series, Slash, Slice of Life, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Han and Luke enjoy their honeymoon. :)
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Series: The General And The Jedi [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/521074
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	The General And The Jedi X: Ski Bunnies And Snow Angels :)

**Author's Note:**

> Series Notes: This particular series will follow Han and Luke's married life as they help Leia establish the New Republic. The entire series can be found [here.](https://bradygirl-12.dreamwidth.org/4740399.html)  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: March 22, 2020  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: 2020  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Disney does, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 858  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

_O’er hard-packed snow,_  
_We swoop and glide,_  
_Eager to go_  
_For a snowy ride._

  


**Bartel Icepacker**  
**_"Winter Sports"_**  
**2222 O.R.E.**  
**(Old Republic Era)**

  
Luke stood at the window of the ski lodge, fascinated by the snow falling outside. Han watched from his seat by the fire, smiling affectionately at Luke’s delight.

“How do you like snow without Imperial walkers threatening to blow your head off?” Han asked.

“I like it fine. I’d rather ride a ski lift than a tauntaun.”

Han sipped his wine. “For a desert boy, you sure did all right with your first ski lesson.”

Luke stretched out his arms. “I love whooshing down the mountain!”

“Beats shootin’ womp rats, huh?”

“Oh, yeah. We’re going out again tomorrow, right?”

“Every day we’re here, kid.”

Luke practically danced over to the fireplace. He sat on the stone hearth as the fire crackled and popped. His cheeks were pink from windburn.

“You had to bring me to winter, didn’t you?”

“Wintersong. And our misadventures on Hoth notwithstanding, Wintersong can present all kinds of opportunities.”

“Oh, yeah? What kind of opportunities?”

“Oh, skiing and skating and snowboarding.”

“The three ‘S’s’?”

“Yeah. Oh, and add snow angels.”

“What are snow angels?” 

“I’ll show you tomorrow.”

“Deal.”

“Ready for…”

“…mulled wine! Be right back.”

Luke jumped up and headed for the bar in the next room. 

Han sighed and drank his wine. “Not exactly what I had in mind, kid,” he grumbled. Oh, well, the night was young.

& & & & & &

Luke let out a whoop as he flew down the mountain. Han was right behind him, their skis shushing over the hard-packed snow. They were laughing by the time they reached the end of the their run.

“Let’s do it again!” Luke said.

“Okay, ski bunny, over to the lift.”

“Ski bunny, huh?”

“I like your cottontail, kid.”

Luke grinned as he wiggled his rear end.

The feeling of freedom that Luke experienced was perfect as he skied down the mountain. He immersed himself in the snap of cold air, the whistle of the wind, and the sensation of speed. Skiing was fun!

As he and Han skied around the bottom of the mountain, Luke asked, “What about those snow angels?”

“When we get back to the lodge.”

& & & & & &

After lunch, Han and Luke strolled the grounds. Han led Luke into the woods and found a clear space of snow among the spruce and pine trees.

“Okay, lie down. Make sure there’s some space between us. Now, stretch out your arms and legs just so, and move ‘em up and down.”

Luke copied Han’s movements and Han told him to stand up. Luke looked down and laughed in delight.

“Snow angels,” Han said smugly.

They lay back down in the outlines and gazed up at the sky through the trees. A light breeze brought down a dusting of snowflakes to sprinkle their faces and hair. The quiet was soothing, and Luke brushed his fingertips to Han’s. Neither spoke for several minutes.

Luke finally broke the silence. “This is perfect, Han. How long can we stay before we go back to our responsibilities?”

“Oh, we can take some more time. You and I need some time away, and Leia does, too. Lando could use a break. Chewie, too. We’ve been on the go for years. Guess the New Republic can grant us some leave time.”

Luke watched a snowbird flit from one tree to another. He asked, “Do you think at least a few more days?”

“Sure. And we’ll have these memories when we’re running around with duties and responsibilities.”

Han said the last words with disdain and Luke smiled. “Oh, it’s not so bad.”

“Ha!”

Luke closed his eyes with a smile. “Listen to the silence, Han.”

It was Han’s turn to smile.

& & & & & &

The fire crackled in the fireplace of Han and Luke’s room at the ski lodge. The light flickered over the entwined bodies on the bed.

Han and Luke kissed passionately, hands stroking bare skin and muscle. Cocks rubbed together, sweet friction skittering along nerves. Moans mixed with snapping flames as the lovers sighed and cried out in sexual bliss.

“Love you,” Han breathed and Luke answered with a bruising kiss. Luke was on top and Han rolled them over. He bent Luke’s legs and quickly prepared his lover with cream from a jar on the nightstand. He carefully eased into Luke, his lover’s gasps exciting Han. He began to thrust faster, skin gleaming with sweat. “Faster!” Luke growled.

Han smiled gleefully. He thrust in harder and Luke keened with pleasure.

“Uhh, Han, I…!”

Han grinned as Luke sighed in orgasmic bliss. Han felt his own climax rip through him. He slid out of Luke and kissed his stomach.

“Han,” Luke gasped.

“Yeah, I know.” Han stretched out beside Luke, stroking the younger man’s chest.

Luke’s breathing began to calm. He turned his head toward Han.

“So am I a snow angel?”

“Could be a ski bunny.”

“Ski bunny, huh?” Luke wiggled his ass.

Han smirked. “Either way, I love you, kid.”

Luke’s smile was pure sunshine. “Love you, too.”

“I know.”

Luke laughed and pulled Han over for a kiss.


End file.
